<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family I Always Wanted by RandomFandomDamndom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430076">Family I Always Wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomDamndom/pseuds/RandomFandomDamndom'>RandomFandomDamndom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Headcanon, Heavy Angst, SO, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, i mess up tensing so if i missed something im sorry, ill add angst since it seems im always sad, may get a little violent, plus tubbo, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomDamndom/pseuds/RandomFandomDamndom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has one fucked up family, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), ONLY FAMILY RELATIONS, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family I Always Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I won't take up too much time, so I just wanted to say that I am making this story for a friend and thought you all would like it too. Main thing I want to point out is that all relationships are familial or platonic. So no shipping of any kind in this one. Also my writing can be pretty sad as I am told so if you get sad easily, just know this. Finally, I hope you enjoy! This took so much time to write and as long as you are happy, I am happy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is a quiet night. Phil is supposed to be hunting to gain supplies for his next travels, but there are no mobs in sight and the wind seems almost still. Something is wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil looks around from his place under the trees. No sight of decaying green or paper white. Not even the slightest glow of purple or red. There are only two things mobs run away from. The sun and fire. With the sun being hours from rising he knows exactly what the problem is. Phil takes one more look to see if he can spot any smoke or glowing embers. He stops in his tracks when he sees the smoke that is blacking out the moon. How he missed it the first time he doesn't know, but Phil grips his bag tightly before expanding his wings. One jump and a flap he is up in the air. His heart stops when he sees where the source of fire is coming from. Above the trees he can see the massive fire in full view. It is a burning house. He glides his way over, trying to see if he can see any figures inside or outside the house. On the ground is seven figures. Two very small and the others looking like grown adults. As he nears closer he realizes that the two are children and the others are...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bandits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil flies quickly as he nears. The moment his feet touch the ground, he is standing tall in front of the kids, spreading his wings wide to shield them. The gust of wind he brought down with him causing some bandits to fall while others stuttered in their walk. It is silent again, the only sound being the roaring fire beside them. Phil turns his head to look at the kids behind him. He can't get a proper look, but one is looking up at him in awe while the other hangs their head low. Knowing the kids are safe Phil takes a step forward. The bandits look between each other, some keeping their position while two of them seem to want to run. A five against one would seem unfair to anyone's eyes. Anyone other than Philza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One bandit starts running at him, a diamond sword in his hands. The bandit brings the sword down only to be stopped by Phil's hand grabbing his own and twisting him around. Phil takes the sword out of his hand before kicking his boot against the bandits back. The two bandits that wanted to run, do. They take off with a sprint, dropping their weapons and even jewelry that they originally stole. The other two bandits look at him with fear in their eyes, but they refuse to back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One takes a step towards Phil and lets out a chuckle. He held a netherite sword and even wore a chest plate made of diamonds. The other has both a diamond sword and chest plate as well. These bandits are pretty good to have these supplies. Phil takes a defensive stance as he waits. The moment the second bandit moves, Phil is quick to block his sword with his own. Phil pushes one bandit off in just enough time to catch the others attack. The bandit tries to stab at his back, but Phil is quick to move out of the way and grab the bandits arm. Phil doesn't want to do this in front of the children who are intently watching him, but Phil has no choice if he is to win. So he grips the bandits arm tighter with one hand and brings his elbow down on the bandits arm. The second he makes contact he can hear the sharp break and the bandits screech. The bandit drops his sword and falls to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil turns around, but is tackled to the ground by the other bandit. The bandit raises his sword to attack, but in a flash the bandit is tackled off of him. Phil looks over to see one of the kids sitting on the man's chest with a small knife in his hands. Before Phil can stop him the kid brings the knife down, stabbing right through the bandits neck. Phil's eyes widen as the boy continuously stabs at the already dead man. The boy is screaming with tears pouring from his eyes. Phil stands up and wraps his arms around the boy, lifting him off from the bandit. The boy screams and stabs the knife into Phil's arm, trying to get him to let go. Phil hisses in pain but keeps his grip while his other hand grabs the knife out of the boy's grasp. The boy continues to scream and kick at Phil, but he soon stops when he realizes he is trapped. Phil finally turns to the other boy who looks lost. He is looking at Phil with both fear and awe. Phil kneels down next to him and finally lets his brother go from his arms. The small boy runs and hides behind his brother, glaring holes into Phil. Phil can easily tell that they're twins, probably around seven or eight. However, the one hiding has longer ears and two small tusks that barely protrude from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" My name is Phil. Are you alright," Phil finally asks. Both boys nod and Phil lets out a sigh of relief. " Can you tell me your names?" It's quiet for a moment before the boy in front takes a deep breath in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" My name is Wilbur. My brother is Techno," Wilbur says confidently. Phil nods and looks at both of them and then back to the house behind them. The flames have gone down, but it is still enough for Phil to be worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" We need to go, but can you tell me what happened first," Phil asks Wilbur. Wilbur turns to look at Techno, the smaller boy still staring at Phil with distrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Why should we trust you," Wilbur asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Because I saved you. I can also help you find your-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" They're dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil didn't even think to realize that as a possibility. Of course two kids their age wouldn't just be alone in a house. Their parents are in there. Whether killed by bandits or the fire he doesn't know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Do you have any other family?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shakes his head and Phil lets out a sigh. What is he to do with these two. He doesn't want to just give them to an orphanage, but he doesn't have the time or ability to take care of them. Except... He does. He can settle down for once and instead of risking his life, he can take care of these kids. He can have a family he's always wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" So I have some options. I refuse to leave you two out here by yourselves. So, either I take you to an orphanage or you can come stay with me," Phil tells them. Wilbur grabs Techno's hand and walks them a little bit away from Phil. They start to talk while Phil keeps an eye on them so they won't start running away. If they were to go off on their own they wouldn't make it. Even though Techno just killed a man, that doesn't mean he can do it again. He can hear Techno groan and Wilbur laugh. Wilbur pulls Techno along as he walks back towards Phil with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" We'll stay with you," Wilbur confirms. Phil smiles at them and nods before looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Is there anything you need that can be recovered," Phil asks. Techno nods and runs towards where the dead bandit is. The other two have already run off their swords and items sprawled across the ground. Techno looks around on the ground before finding a pile of jewelry on the ground. He searches through it before pulling out six emeralds on separate chains. Phil gives the boy a confused look, but the boy is already placing them in his pocket and running back over behind his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Is that all?" Techno and Wilbur nod. " Alright, do you want to fly or walk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur's eyes light up brightly and he starts jumping in place. Phil looks to Techno who only shrugs and looks away. So Phil spreads his wings out and both the boys eyes widen. For once, Techno shows something other than hate. Phil kneels down and opens his arms. Both of them walk over and allow Phil to pick them up. They are light and thankfully equal weight to not keep him off balance. Phil finally stands up and jumps in the air before flapping his wings. The boys both let out shouts of excitement and terror as they rise into the sky. Phil only smiles when he looks down at their amazed faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil always wanted sons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" We're running low on supplies, so I need you two to stay inside," Phil warns as he places some supplies in his bag. " I will only be gone a little while. There are some books in my room and you know where to find your guitar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys have been there for four weeks and they've already gotten a lay of the house and land around them. Though even though a good amount of time has passed, Techno still refuses to talk to Phil. He only talks to his brother and keeps his distance from Phil as much as he can. Phil always sees him tending the garden and reading the mass amount of books he keeps in his room. Ge wants the boy to trust him, but he knows they need more time. They only just lost their parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Can we stay in the area," Wilbur asks. Phil shakes his head, causing the boy to frown. " Why not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" If somebody or something comes by while I'm not here, I can't protect you," Phil states in a soft voice. Wilbur gives the older man a pout before sighing in defeat. Phil looks at Techno who is once again giving him a cold stare. Phil smiles at him before checking he has everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Please be safe," Phil says as he opens the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You too," Wilbur shouts. Phil closes the door and the gush of wind tells them that he is gone. Wilbur grabs Techno's hand and pulls him up the stairs to Phil's room where both his guitar and the books are. Wilbur goes to grab his guitar while Techno stands awkwardly in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I don't get why we can't just go out. We're not weak," Techno groans. Wilbur looks at his brother with a smile before laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Actually, we're very weak." The guitar is much bigger than him, but he still tries his best to play it whenever he can. Techno walks over to his brother and places a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" How about we just go out for a bit and come back! There's no problem in that," Techno tries to reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Phil wouldn't like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" He won't be mad if he doesn't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looks at his brother with a conflicted look while his brother returns a pleading one. Even though Techno is technically the older brother, Wilbur always plays the role of the eldest. Wilbur strums the strings on the guitar before placing it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Only for a little bit." Techno wears a bright smile as he grabs Wilbur's hand this time and drags him downstairs. Techno goes into the kitchen and grabs a chair, pulling it towards the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" What are you doing," Wilbur asks as Techno climbs up onto the chair and on the counter. He opens the pantry and a small 'yes' can be heard before he closes it and comes back down. He holds out two kitchen knives and gives one to Wilbur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Phil hides the knives from us up there," Techno answers while putting the knife in his coat pocket. Wilbur looks at the knife with worry, but puts it in his coat as well. Techno and Wilbur make their way to the door. Wilbur gives Techno one last look before opening the door. Wilbur is still amazed at the land around Phil's home. To one side there is a massive plains where a river runs through and their farm is. On the other is a dark forest. They are not allowed to enter it because Phil told them it is dangerous. Monsters are hidden by the dense trees and won't burn in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Let's go in there," Techno says as he points directly at the dark forest. Wilbur is quick to shake his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Techno, it's dangerous. What if we come across a monster!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Don't be scared! I'll protect you," Techno smiles. Wilbur smiles back, but he is still terrified. He wants to make his brother happy, but can Techno actually protect them. Techno drags Wilbur into the forest and Wilbur already can feel his heart beating faster and faster. The more they go into the forest, the darker and more dense it gets. Techno is weaving through the trees and pulling Wilbur behind him. Wilbur looks around the forest and feels tears well up in his eyes as it keeps getting darker and darker. Techno is just about to weave through another group of trees when Wilbur’s hand slips out of his. Techno stops and pulls his knife out, ready to attack if anything is there, but when he turns around he frowns. Wilbur is sitting on the ground with tears pouring out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Wilbur," Techno starts before a loud sob comes from his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I wanna g-go home. It's s-scary out here," Wilbur stutters. Techno grows angry at himself. How could he forget that Wilbur is afraid of the dark. Techno quickly runs over to his brother and gets down on the ground as well before pulling him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I'm sorry," Techno says as he keeps a protective hold on his brother. Wilbur continues to sob as Techno rubs his back. A loud crunch causes both of the boys to jump. Techno releases Wilbur and stands up to look around. The slightest bit of green can be seen behind a tree and a quiet disgruntled groan echoes through the forest. Techno grips the knife in his hand tightly as a decaying face appears from behind the tree. A zombie. Techno can deal with a zombie, it's when two others appear from behind it that Techno drops the knife. He turns and grabs Wilbur's wrist, pulling him up just as the zombies run after them in a sprint. Wilbur screams out as the zombies chase after them, clawing and jumping to get to the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" PHIL," Wilbur screams. Techno continues to keep his grip even as Wilbur trips over almost every branch. By this point nearby zombies also join in, causing the small group to become a hoard chasing after them. Techno could feel tears well up in his eyes as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" PHIL!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil turns around from where he is outside the house. He just came home with a mass amount of supplies and is just about to enter until the screech of his name makes his heart drop. All the supplies and bags in his arms drops to the ground as he chases into the forest. There is no way he can get to them from flying above the trees so he has to have after them on foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Boys," Phil tells, listening for their footsteps or anything to tell him of where they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Phil!" The screeching is just in front of him, if he runs just a little faster. Two figures start making their way in his direction and right behind them is a sea of green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Run to the house," Phil shouts as he runs past them. All Wilbur and Techno hear after that is the sound of a sword slicing through skin. They finally exit the woods and make their way to the house before going inside and closing the door. Both of them are breathing heavily, tears rushing down both their faces. Then they wait. Wait for Phil to come back. Wilbur starts to worry as more and more time passes without Phil coming home. However, Wilbur's face lights up when the front door creaks open. Phil stumbles in and his smile instantly turns into a frown. Multiple claw marks are scattered across his arms and legs, blood oozing from all of them. Wilbur tries to say something, but nothing can come out of his mouth. Phil drops the supplies that were originally outside the front door on the kitchen table. Phil finally makes his way towards Wilbur and Techno with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" What do you think you were doing," Phil asks with worry. " You are lucky I was there! You both could have been killed and I don't know what I-" Phil cuts himself off as he hurriedly draws Techno and Wilbur in for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I'm so happy you're alright." Wilbur hugs Phil back while Techno lets out a deep sigh. It's quiet for a moment before Phil widens his eyes in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I just don't get it," Techno says. Phil pulls back and looks at Techno. This is the first time the boy has ever spoken to him. " We're strong! We can take care of ourselves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Then what was that," Phil asks strictly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" A mistake," Techno shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You can't make mistakes out there! If I was not there you would be dead! You are not strong enough to be on your own!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno fumes and shakes his head. He doesn't want to be babied by someone he doesn't even know. He knows he can take care of himself and he'll prove it. He grabs the knife out of Wilbur's pocket and runs out the door again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Techno," Phil shouts before racing to the door. He turns around quickly and gives Wilbur a worried look. " Please stay here. I promise he'll be safe." Wilbur only nods and Phil is quick to race after the boy. Phil tries his best to run, but the scratches across his body only slow him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Techno come back," he yells at the boy, quickly running towards the plains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" No," Techno shouts back as he continues his run. He doesn't want to go back to the forest, so he'd have to find something out in the plains. The moment he sees a tall green figure he runs at it. However, as he grows closer he realizes what it is. The creeper turns around to face the boy and Techno stops dead in his tracks. It's horrifying frown and dead eyes draw closer and Techno is frozen in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Why can't I move! I'm supposed to prove myself, but I can't even move.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears form in his eyes again and right before him the creeper stands tall. A loud hiss sounds off across the field and the green and black pattern starts flashing white. A boom rings throughout the plains, but Techno feels nothing. He doesn't even realize his eyes are closed until he opens them. The sight in front of him only causes more tears to fall. Dark black wings are wrapped around him and more feathers are flying in the air above. Phil is crouched in front of him, breathing heavily and he has his own tears in his eyes. Phil pulls Techno into another hug, but this time Techno hugs back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I can't lose you, Techno. I know it's only been four weeks, but to me you are my son. I don't care if you resent me till the day I die. I don't care if I never know the reason why. I just can't lose you. Your brother can't lose you," Phil cries out," You are strong. Stronger than anyone I know, but that doesn't mean you can take the world on alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I'm sorry... Dad." Phil feels more tears fall as he pulls Techno even closer. Techno is crying as well. He only now realizes how much Phil cares. He also realizes that he's not just protecting Wilbur anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to protect Phil too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clanking of wood rings out through the plains as the two boys are fighting each other in a spare. It's been three years since Phil found Wilbur and Techno on that day. They are both twelve and have grown up so much. Techno's tusks and ears grew larger while Wilbur still has none, proving that Techno is a hybrid and not Wilbur. His eyes also start to darken to a deep crimson, while Wilbur's are brown. Techno also wants to grow his hair out while Wilbur will regularly ask Phil to cut his and keep it short. At this point they barely look like twins. But they still act as close as ever, never leaving the other alone when it came to things. With Techno's longer hair, Wilbur is always asking to braid it and at the same time will play around with his pig-like ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil decided it was finally time to teach them how to fight. Techno is a natural fighter and it is harder for Wilbur to get the upper hand, but Wilbur always manages to get Techno to stop when he plays scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Please don't hit me. I give up," Wilbur cries out before tucking himself into fetal position. Techno lets out a laugh only to be knocked off his feet by Wilbur. " Ha got you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Now Wilbur, you can't expect that to work everytime," Phil playfully scolds. Wilbur pouts and twists around in a circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Why not. It's not like they're actually going to hurt me" He whines out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You don't know that. A lot of people in this world are cruel," Phil says more sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" How do you know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" The bandits who killed you parents didn't spare them." Phil instantly pales when he realizes what he said. Wilbur's pout turns into a sad frown and Techno gives Phil an angry look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's just, you can't just do that. Because sometimes people won't give you a chance to attack," Phil sighs. Even though it's been a few years he still struggles with saying the right things. He can't even count the times he's said something to upset them or make them flee to their rooms. He's trying his best, but he’s never actually realized how hard it is taking care of kids. Wilbur's frown goes away and a smile replaces it as he looks back to Techno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Come on," Wilbur says and stands in position to fight Techno. However, Techno looks a little different. Phil looks closer at the boy and something about him is off. His face is not calm like usual and is twisted in rage. His stance is also more aggressive. Wilbur is the first to try and attack, but Techno is quick. Wilbur tries to attack at Techno's side and the other instantly blocks it before pushing the wood sword away and attacking at Wilbur. Techno throws his sword forward and the sight makes Phil stand up quickly. Techno manages to scrape into Wilbur's shoulder, the harmless wooden sword creating a bloody gash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Techno, that hurt." Wilbur drops his sword and reaches to grab his wound. However, that doesn't stop the boy as he kicks Wilbur to the ground and stands on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Techno," Wilbur shouts as he shields his face from the incoming sword, but it never hits him. Instead Phil is gripping tightly onto Techno's arm and pulling him off of Wilbur. Techno struggles against Phil's grasp, but just like when he was a kid he kicks and screams. This time, instead of a knife, he bit at Phil's arm, his tusks proving to be harmful as they break the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Techno, what the fuck is wrong with you," Phil yells as he keep his grip on the boy. They wait. Wilbur watches his brother struggle in his father's arms. As he screams and claws for him to let go, Phil tries his best to keep him from hurting himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>And why? Why is Techno acting like this? Why did he try to kill me? </b>
  <span>So many thoughts race through Wilbur's head as he watches Techno slowly calm down. Tears well up in his eyes and he's soon sobbing in Phil's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I'm sorry. I-I so s-sor didn't m-mean to..." Techno rambles on in a hushed tone, repeating over and over. Phil lets out a little hush and tries to comfort the boy as best he can. Techno sobs for a few more minutes before he's crying silent tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" They told me to," Techno whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Who," Phil asks softly, carding his fingers through Techno's hair. Techno only shakes his head as he looks up towards Wilbur. He's seen Techno cry before, but this is something different. He's not just sad, something is really wrong. What hurt Wilbur the most is he doesn't know what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Th-the voices. They told me to h-hurt him, a-and I couldn't control i-it," Techno manages to stutter out. Phil tries to comfort the boy, but in reality he is scared himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>What voices? What are they saying? Why my son?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil knows he has to do something. Find someone who will know what is wrong. Or find something that can help keep the voices at bay. Phil doesn't even know if the voices are mental or some supernatural being. All he knows is whatever it is, he is going to make sure it never hurts him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of coffee lingers in the air as the two boys sit across from each other at the kitchen table. The brunette is strumming lightly at his guitar while the newly dyed pinkett reads a book about war. It's been almost six years since the incident and both boys are now 15. Wilbur quietly hums to the quiet tune he plays while Techno flips a page. Most mornings start off like this. Phil is still asleep in his room and probably won't be out for a few more minutes. They both enjoy these mornings. It gives them peace and reminds both of them that they are safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur turns his head towards the stairs as the wood creaks from Phil descending them. The man smiles at the two boys as he grabs the mug of coffee they made for him. He soon joins them at the table and sips his coffee in silence. Before they know it, he finishes the cup and grabs for his bag by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I'm heading to the nether. I just need some basic supplies and I'll be back," Phil says. Wilbur waves at Phil with a smile and Techno only nods. By this point they become accustomed to Phil leaving for supplies and returning in a time's notice. Sometimes they'd even join him and help him collect certain items. But today, they would rather stay home and continue what they were doing, possibly attend to the garden or the cows and sheep. Phil takes one last glance and leaves. Techno and Wilbur sat in silence once again, enjoying the company the other brought. It is when Techno closes his book that the silence is broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You know, I'm grateful," Techno says all of a sudden. Wilbur's fingers stop and he looks over at Techno with a knowing smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Now don't get all sappy on me," Wilbur teases. Techno only rolls his eyes and lets out a small chuckle. Although Techno hides his feelings, whenever Phil is gone, he always tells Wilbur how much he cares for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I am though. We both are. He's given us so much," Techno pauses before he stands up out of his seat, giving Wilbur a bright smile. " We should do something for him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur gives Techno a confused glace before placing his guitar down against the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Like what?" Techno takes a look around. There are not many things that Phil does not have. He is one of the most powerful people that they know and has almost everything this world has to offer. Techno looks out the window at rolling storm clouds. Except...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" A monster head!" Techno says with pride. They can use Phil's trident to charge a creeper and kill a mob to get it's head. Wilbur thinks about it before he lights up at the idea as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Let's be careful about this, though. We don't want Phil to save us again," Wilbur jokes. The amount of times Phil has saved them is beyond a number can count. Techno nods at his brother before heading upstairs. They grab the glowing trident Phil kept in his closet along with some of the armor for extra protection. Finally, Techno grabs two shields and they make their way outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clouds grow dark and the distant thunder only makes the boys cheer with glee. The one thing Phil always wanted, but never tried to acquire. Usually when a mob dies, the body remains for a little while before turning into dust, but the charged creeper preserves the head and keeps it from decaying. It's something that is so little, but they hope is just enough to say thank you. The mobs start to rise from the ground, creating patches of dirt in their wake, and even sooner the rain starts to pour as thunder booms across the sky. Both of the boys search for their target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Over there," Wilbur shouts as he points to a lone creeper in the distance. Techno and Wilbur run over to it, evading the other mobs along the way. Techno has never officially used channeling before, but he'd be damned if he isn't excited to. They got just close enough to attract the creeper's attention, but not to be harmed in any way. Techno motions for Wilbur to stand back as he held up the trident and held the shield in front of him. Phil told him one before how to use channelling. All he has to do is bring the trident down. Just as the tip points to the creeper a massive strike of lightning hits it. Techno and Wilbur keep their shields steady as the electricity sparks beside them. When they finally lower their shields they are amazed at the sight. A glowing blue hue shines across the creeper and little electrical sparks shot off of it. Now they just have to draw it to mobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creeper starts walking towards Techno and he smirks before making his way back. Slowly enough to keep it's interest, but fast enough as to not let it explode. While Techno is doing this, Wilbur lures mobs towards both of them. Gaining attention of spiders, zombies, and skeletons. Wilbur draws them closer and closer until they are just right behind the creeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Now," Wilbur shouts. Techno walks up to the creeper while Wilbur runs away. When the creeper starts flashing white, Techno runs back holding up his shield and waiting for the boom. A loud crack echoes through the plains and the force of the electricity almost sends Techno flying from behind the shield. But the moment the light fades and the fire rains out, he knows they did it. None of the mobs survive and as they remove their shields a massive cavity shows below them. Inside it are burnt heads of multiple mobs. As sickening as it seems, the heads can be used for multiple things and Phil always finds a way to make use of useless items. Techno and Wilbur make their way into a crater and place the heads in a bag to give to Phil later. After they are all stuffed in the bag, they make their way back to the house, running and laughing past other mods as the rain continues to pour down on them. Wilbur is quick to open the door and slam it shut once they're both inside. Their laughs echo throughout the house as they lay the bag on a seat at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Man that was fun! I can't believe we actually did it," Wilbur exclaims happily. Techno laughs in agreement as he takes off the wet armor and places it on the racks to dry. He looks at his soaked clothes and turns to see Wilbur also in the same state as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I guess we better get dressed before Phil comes home," Techno suggests. Wilbur nods in agreement and they both make their way upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I wonder what Phil will bring home. I bet it's not as good as our present," Wilbur jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Not even close."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil sighs as he finally arrives back at the portal. He meant to go in for some supplies for potions, but what he found is far beyond what he expected. He looks down at the unconscious boy in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" What am I going to do with you?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TOMMAY</p><p>Anyways, this story may take some time to update because I am not the best at keeping up stuff, but I promise I already have started on the second chapter! Then again, I'm only expecting three chapters out of this so I don't know. I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to know if you have any ideas for future stories I could make as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>